Reyn
Reyn (Japanese: , Rain, Rein; English dub: ) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles and one of Shulk's childhood friends. He is the second character introduced into the game after Shulk. Although he is a member of Colony 9's Defence Force, he can often be seen at Shulk and Fiora's side. Reyn fights using an oversize shield-gunlance, which can switch from shield mode into gun or lance mode. Riki implies that he snores but it is unknown if that is true or not. He can usually be seen rolling his right arm in anticipation for action. Appearance Reyn is a 1.90 m (6'2" inches) tall young Homs with tan skin, a muscular body, short, spiky auburn hair, and brown eyes. His default outfit consist of a silver, grey, and orange metallic top, dark grey pants, dark grey and orange fingerless gauntlets, and near black boots that reach near his knees. Personality Reyn serves as the muscle of the group in more ways than one, not just having a strong body but also a strong heart. His one goal is to protect those he cares for, reason as to why he joined the Defense Force in the first place. Despite not being the smartest of the group, he understand when he needs to get serious. Reyn is also quite emotionally charged and has a habit of losing his temper at times. But at the end of the day, he never lets go of who he is, as he seems to take pride in being himself, which also causes him to get annoyed whenever Sharla compares him to Gadolt. However, Reyn does have some feelings of doubt of his abilities at times, as he mentioned when he anguished on how ineffective he was when protecting others while Shulk wielded the power of the Monado. Despite his insecurities, Reyn disdained the thought of submission to unpleasant fates and values struggling against calamity, as he became notably aggressive towards Alvis for suggesting his efforts towards Zanza were fruitless. It is implied that Reyn developed feelings towards Sharla despite her being Gadolt's fiancee, even considering Gadolt as a competitor. Additionally, during a Heart to Heart Riki claimed Sharla to be the nice girl Reyn was looking for to start a family with. Reyn responded that they should finish saving the world and wait until Sharla had finished healing her heart before he could ask her, but he hoped she would not reject him if the time ever came. In battle thumb|240px|Reyn's Talent Art Reyn acts mainly as a tank, being able to easily attract the aggro of enemies and the ability to wield heavy armour and defense increasing weapons. Reyn's high HP and the debuffs that some of his arts cause allows him to further improve his survivability against enemy damage. He is also gifted with multiple Aura abilities that can turn him into an offensive powerhouse, defensive target, or prevent himself from getting incapacitated, and is one of the two party members (apart from Shulk) capable of Toppling and Dazing enemies quickly. This grants him excellent staying power and crowd control, which allows the other members of the party to rip into enemies without fear of retaliation. However, as he is the designated "Tanking" character, Reyn is reliant on healing to keep him on the front lines, often necessitating a healer to fight alongside him during tougher battles. General stats ※ These stats are raw and do not include the bonuses from the skill lines. * each auto-attack hit adds 25% to his talent gauge * can fill up talent gauge very quickly * can equip heavy armour early in the game * can generate burst aggro from some of his arts just by hitting enemies, especially with Mad Taunt * can aggro multiple enemies * fastest cooldown times for Shield Bash and Wild Down * can defend many fatal attacks with Last Stand if AI controlled Arts * Mad Taunt - Art Temporarily increases a single enemy's aggro towards Reyn. * Bone Upper - Damages a single enemy and fills talent gauge. * Hammer Beat - Damages enemies in a circle around the target and increases their aggro. * Wild Down - Topples an enemy suffering from break and deals some damage. * Rage - Lowers phys. damage taken, causes Spike damage twice the amount of Reyn's ether stat, decreases attack power, fills talent gauge over time. Aura * Aura Burst - Only available while an aura is active, reduces enemy strength and generates aggro. * War Swing - Damages enemies in a circle around the user and fills talent gauge. * Guard Shift - Increases block chance to 100% for the duration but inhibits auto-attack and movement. Use again to de-activate. * Engage - Forces a single enemy to lock on and increases aggro generated by Mad Taunt for the duration. Aura * Sword Drive - Deals large amounts of damage. * Berserker - Auto-attack and Mad Taunt gain area effect, decreases defense but increases strength. Aura * Last Stand - Revives once if incapacitated during the duration, heals and fills Party Gauge. Aura * Shield Bash - Dazes a toppled enemy. * Dive Sobat - Causes paralysis, decreases agility when used after Bone Upper. * Magnum Charge - Only usable with maxed talent gauge, multiplies next art's damage. * Anchor Chain - Blocks knock-back and blow-down, increases aggro over time, prevents aggro loss when Reyn receives damage. * Lariat - Damages enemies in a frontal cone and fills talent gauge. Skill trees Reyn has the following Skill Trees: |-|Spirit= Spirit is one of Reyn's initial three skill trees, and the first skill is unlocked at the start of the game. Prioritizing Spirit improves Reyn's Strength based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Enthusiasm= Enthusiasm is one of Reyn's initial three skill trees. Prioritizing Enthusiasm improves Reyn's Critical Hit rate based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Diligence= Diligence is one of Reyn's initial three skill trees. Prioritizing Diligence improves Reyn's Agility based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Impatience= Impatience is Reyn's fourth skill tree. It can be unlocked by completing Cook-Off Showdown!. Prioritizing Impatience improves Reyn's counter-attack rate based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Camaraderie= Camaraderie is Reyn's fifth Skill Tree. It is obtained by completing Friendship Tokens. Prioritizing Camaraderie improves Reyn's Physical Defence based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills Legend Gem Crafting Reyn owns unique Shooter and Engineer abilities for Gem Crafting, they are: Shooter * Strong Bonus: Qualities grow stronger with a strong flame. Engineer * Strong Flame: Great * Medium Flame: Poor * Gentle Flame: Poor Presents 4 hearts * Love Source (Other) 3 hearts * Spicy Cabbage (Veg; Bionis' Leg) * Energy Aubergine (Veg; Mechonis Field) * Meaty Potato (Veg; Central Factory) * Hunger Crash (Strange; Galahad Fortress) 2 hearts * Humming Cabbage (Veg; Satorl Marsh) * Schorl Mushroom (Veg; Makna Forest) * Girl Courgette (Veg; Valak Mountain) * Meaty Carrot (Veg; Sword Valley) * Shin Newt (Animal; Tephra Cave) * Black Frog (Animal; Ether Mine) * Yellow Cat (Animal; Ether Mine) * Happy Duck (Animal; Bionis' Interior) * Sea Frog (Animal; Eryth Sea) * Giant Hornet (Bug; Colony 9) * White Night Rod (Strange; Colony 6) In the Super Smash Bros. Series Reyn makes appearances throughout the Smash Bros. series, first appearing as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, then as a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, available in Adventure Mode's World of Light as well as the Spirit Board. Quotes * "Alley-oop!" Battle * "Now it's Reyn time!" * "Watch out! Mad hairball on the loose!" * "I'm powering up!" * "The adults are talking here pops!" * "Let's not lose our heads, though." * "Good thing I'm here? No? Anyone?" * "Cheers!" * "Shulk? You saw another one didn't you?" * "Man, wha' a buncha jokas!" * "Who else wants some?" * "Haha! In your face!" * "This one I belong!" * "It just goes to show, brawn ''is better than brains."'' * "Got it, Shulk." * "Ok, let's start a chain attack to finish him!" * "I know, I know!" (during chain attacks) * "Yeah! Reyn time!" (during chain attacks) * "Ain't over yet" * "Get outta 'ere!" * "Yeaah, I'm turnin' up the heat!" * "SUCK ON THIS!" * "Give it some Oomph!" * Reyn: "Now we're getting started!" Riki: "But Riki already started..." * Reyn: "Sharla, with you around I fight three times as hard!" Sharla: "Reyn, what am I going to do with you!" * challenging a red level enemy "Are we insane?!" * challenging a red level enemy "Are you nuts?!" * Retreat "Ugh... Let's split!" * focussing attacks "Go for this one!" * engaging at will "Uh? Do what you think is best!" Arts * "Hammerrrrrrrrrr BEAT!" * "Wild DOWN!" * "Gotta focus on... GUARDING!" Guard Shift * "Warrrrrrr SWING!" * "Sssword Drive!" * "BESERRRK!" * "Shield Bash!" * "ENGAAAAAGE!" * "This is it! LAST STAND!" * "RAGE!" * "MAGNUM CHARGE!" * "Bone... UPPER!" * "Diiive SOBAT!" * "Auraaa BURST!" * "Aaanchor Chain!" * "Here we gooo... LARIAT!" * "This is gonna hurt!" Aura Burst Character yells Shulk * "SHULK!!!" * "What'cha doing, Shulk? Get up!" * "Yeah, Shulk! Get stuck in!" * "You tell em, Shulk!" * "So this is what teamwork is!" * "Right with you, Shulk!" * "That's right! AIN'T NO STOPPING US!" * "Shulk! You're up!" * "WOOO! Shulk and Fiora sittin in a tree!" * "Cheers, Shulk." * "Shulk, it's that one!" * "Get in there, Shulk!" * "Come on Shulk, get it together!" Fiora * "FIORA!!!" * "Fiora, snap out of it!" * "Lead the way, Fiora!" * "Now you're talking my language, Fiora!" * "Yeah, Fiora let's show em what we got!" * "Yeah Fiora, Ain't that the truth?" * "WOOHOO! Stop it Fiora, you're making me cry!" * "Fiora! It's up to you!" * "Fiora, you always were the thoughtful type." * "Fiora, I'm counting on ya!" * "Nice one, Fiora!" * "Fiora, it ain't over yet!" Dunban * "DUNBAN!!!" * "Dunban, this ain't like you!" * "Right behind you, Dunban!" * "Hehaha! Looking forward to this!" * "Hahaha! Thanks to you, Dunban!" * "Yeah! No one's gonna stop us, Dunban!" * "You can count on me, Dunban!" * "Dunban! Your turn!" * "Thanks Dunban! I'm so moved!" * "Dunban! It's all yours!" * "Well played, Dunban!" * "Dunban, what's wrong?" Sharla * "SHARLA!!!" * "Sharla, come on!" * "Sharla, fire it up!" * "Blow em away, Sharla!" * "You said it, Sharla!" * "With you and me here, what'd you expect?" * "I dunno what you mean, Sharla, but I LOVE it!" * "Go, Sharla!" * "Sharla, what about me?" * "Sharla, with you around, I fight three times as hard!" * "Sharla, show em the business end of your rifle!" * "Sharla, nicely done!" * "You can do it, Sharla!" Riki * "OLD MAN!!!" * "Take your nap later, old man!" * "Fuzzball on the loose, people!" * "Don't get too crazy, old geezer!" * "We ain't even started yet, gramps!" * "Nah, fuzzface, the thanks goes to me!" * "Let's just show them how heroic we can be!" * "You're up next, furball!" * "Hit em with your walking stick, Riki!" * "Nice one, my furry friend!" * "We're not done yet, furball!" Melia * "MELIA!!!" * "On your feet, princess!" * "Woah, check out Melia!" * "Wow, Melia! Don't let up now!" * "Now you're gettin it, Melia!" * "Hah! Good to have you around, Melia!" * "Yeah, Melia! Let's smash them to bits!" * "Get em, Melia!" * "Melia! Get that one!" * "You got the skills, Melia!" * "Let's up the ante here, Melia!" Vision warnings *"Sharla, what we gonna do?" *''"Dunban, we gotta do something."'' *''"I'm counting on you, Old man."'' *''"Melia, can you handle this?"'' *''"Yo, Fiora, let's sort this."'' *''"Shulk! You see something?"'' Post-battle dialogues Trivia * Reyn has the most physical arts with an area effect. * Reyn has the fastest Topple and Daze of all playable characters. * Reyn's first equips are the Scrap Driver, Middle Gear, Middle Armour, Middle Gauntlets, Middle Leggings, and Middle Boots. * According to the "The Legend of the Spider" Heart-to-Heart, Reyn has arachnophobia, which was caused by Shulk putting a spider in his shoe. * Reyn appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. * Reyn's art Guard Shift shares its name with one of Fiora's arts. * Guard Shift is also the only art of Reyn's (excluding his Talent Art, Mad Taunt), where he never shouts its name when executing it. * Reyn's notable quotes "Now it's Reyn time!" and "Yeah! Reyn time!" became an internet meme. Gallery Artwork Rein.png|Official art Reyn.png|Reyn with a Gunlance REyn concepts.jpg|Concept art Reyn concepts 2.jpg|Concept art Character concepts 2.jpg|Concept art Screenshots Shulk and Reyn attack the local wildlife.png|Shulk and Reyn fighting a krabble Bionis' Leg.jpg|Reyn and Shulk on Bionis' Leg Colony 9 1.jpg|Reyn, Shulk and Fiora looking at Colony 9 XCplot006.png|Reyn attacked by a large Arachno Reyn Battle Tactics C.png|Reyn - Battle Tactics Compilation Armor Reyn.jpg|Compilation of Reyn's armour Compilation Armor Reyn1.jpg|Reyn, with a compilation picture of all armour ReynBrave.png|Reyn in Light Brave Armor ReynGlory.png|Reyn in Light Glory Armor ReynHierax.png|Reyn in Light Hierax Armor ReynLancelot.png|Reyn in Medium Lancelot Armor de:Reyn fr:Reyn es:Reyn it:Reyn tr:Reyn Category:XC1 Playable Characters Category:XC1 Male Characters Category:XC1 Protagonists Category:Homs Category:Colony 9 Category:Reyn Category:Defence Force Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate